


Rainfall

by thebrilliantcomet



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Light Angst, M/M, also claire would totally accept jason you can fight me on this, also ivy isn't pregnant, idk what this is guys i just wrote what i felt, they're all happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrilliantcomet/pseuds/thebrilliantcomet
Summary: In which it rains on a summer day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first post under this url!! i just wanted to write something happy for this fandom. Ngl formatting this is a pain in the ass. sorry its weird to read..

When it started to rain, both boys were surprised. Peter, mainly, because it almost never rained during the summer. Claire, who surprisingly accepted Jason as she had accepted Peter, left for a business trip so they had the house to themselves. Though Peter had plans for them, (many of those plans involved them going out of the house), it felt nice just to stay in. According to the weather forecast, the rain should stop by night.  
“Then, we can gaze up and see the stars,” Peter mumbled, looking up at the skylight, which only showed the gray clouds. Though the clock just struck noon, both Jason and Peter started to doze off. Jason's mind never stayed quiet when it rained.  
“The rain really makes you think, doesn’t it,” Jason asked, turning to face Peter.  
“Hmm,” Peter responded, opening his eyes, “I guess.” Shifting over so he leaned against the wall, Peter angled so his face was parallel to Jason’s. Pulling the other boy's face close to his, Jason scooted closer to Peter, never breaking eye contact.  
“Why do you ask?” Peter inquired after noticing the pensive look on his boyfriend's face. Jason sighed, trying to find the words. He looked up at the skylight and saw the raindrops splatter the window.  
“I don't know,” he responded, after a comfortable silence, “when it rains, I just feel, carefree. You know that feeling when rain just falls on your face? A million emotions go through you, like catharsis or some shit. And, this is the most carefree I've felt in a while.” He grabbed Peter's hand unconsciously and squeezed it. He then wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. Peter shifted so his head laid against Jason's chest and looked at him with a soft glance. “You're here, right next to me, and that's incredible,” Jason whispered. Peter ran his hands through Jason's messy, brown hair.  
“When it rains, I regret not remembering how the sun feels like,” Peter started. Jason raised his eyebrow at this. “It makes me remember the most random things. Remember that really big thunderstorm back in 10th grade? I, like, remembered my dad just walking out the door on my eighth birthday like it happened yesterday. It's all in the sound, or something,” Peter's voice trailed off. The soft pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the window echoed through the room. Slowly, Jason propped himself on one elbow. Peter mirrored his actions.  
“What are you thinking about now,” Jason thought outloud. He added a small grin after Peter raised his eyebrows. Peter gave soft chuckle. “Oddly enough? Matt's face after Lucas made out with him for a dare. I still can't tell whether he liked it or whether the perpetual stick up his ass decided to shift.” Peter proceeded to make his eyes bulge and gape his mouth open. All Jason needed to do was look at Peter for one second before laughing. Soon, both of them fell into each other's arms and just laughed. Laying down so he could face the ceiling, Jason crossed his hands beneath his head. He glanced at Peter, who traced patterns across his chest. Silence loomed as the rain grew softer. Peter grew more tense. He reluctantly freed himself from Jason's trip and sat up against the headboard. He looked down at his hands. Concerned, Jason fixed himself so he faced Peter.  
Jason sighed. “Pete, you got that ‘I'm thinking and worrying too much about stuff’ look going on. Penny for your thoughts?” Peter looked up.  
“I just don't want this to end. I mean, Berkeley feels like it's just around the corner, and summer only lasts so long. And Berkeley isn't exactly a hop, skip and a swim away from Notre Dame. If you're still in, I mean. What I'm saying is, that-”  
“I get it,” Jason interrupted. Peter tried to read Jason expression. Worry mixed with a small frown made up his face.  
“Yeah?”  
Jason moved so he could put his hands on Peter’s shoulders.  
“And we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Pete, I'm not sure about a lot of things. I'm not sure if my parents will even continue paying for college, or whatever. I’m not even sure if this is real.” He stopped and squeezed Peter’s hand. “But I'm sure about this: you have nothing to worry about when it comes to us. We both fucked up, and yet, we’re here now.” Jason bit his lip. He took a deep breath. “When I fell onstage, the last thing I thought of was you. By then, my mind had gone to shit. Still, I managed to focus all my consciousness on you. And when I woke up, you were there. If that couldn’t stop us, if school couldn’t stop us, then nothing can or ever will.” Jason stopped when he noticed that tears were streaming down his face. Peter wore the same look that he had when Jason admitted he loved him. Drifting closer, Peter touched Jason’s face. Lightly, he pulled Jason in and their lips touched. For one moment, nothing existed but them.  
“Peter?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You okay?”  
“I think.”  
“Good.”  
\--------  
“Look at this fuckin’ cutie. People aren’t allowed to be that cute,” Nadia whispered, pointing the phone camera at Ivy, who looked uncomfortable in the cheap airport seat. Their flight from Chicago had been delayed three hours. Ivy, who had spent most of the day before driving up to meet up with Nadia, had barely any hours of sleep. Nadia zoomed in the camera on Ivy’s unimpressed face.  
“Who knew Chicago had rainstorm delays,” Ivy mumbled sarcastically. Nadia turned the camera back to her face.  
“Even a McDouble couldn’t get a smile out of her. Anyway, how’s it over there? Is Jason being a pain?” Nadia asked, her voice sounding tinny over the phone.  
“Yeah, the biggest one. He never shuts up,” Peter quipped, A sly smile appeared. “The only thing that keeps him quiet is me kissing-” Peter’s speech stopped when Jason abruptly kissed him. Peter blushed and turned away from the laptop with his hands on his lips.  
“Kisses also shut him up. It’s adorable. Anyway, you guys will still be able to make it, right? It would stink if you missed the Fourth,” Jason added, looking at Nadia’s blurry face.  
“Aw, you care! Yeah, we board in 30 minutes. We should get in at around 5:00. You and Peter are picking us up, right,” Nadia asked. Jason nodded. Nadia looked back at Ivy and smiled. Ivy glanced up and gave a small wave to Jason.  
“Alright, the internet is breaking up on my side. I’ll call when we land,” Nadia said. With that, Jason closed the lid to Peter’s laptop.  
“They’re good for each other,” Peter commented. “It took them awhile to notice, but they did. Do remember being in the same room with them?” Jason smiled fondly.  
“Not as bad as Matt and Ivy in the same room. God, he always looked so desperate,” Jason replied. “Is he coming?”  
“I don’t know. He said he might have some family thing. I kinda hope he comes. I mean, last time we talked it seemed okay. Between us, I mean. I don’t know. You’re still okay with him coming, right,” Peter queried, meeting with Jason’s eyes. He shrugged.  
“We both have a lot of things to say to each other. It shouldn’t be a problem, if he comes,” Jason responded, leaning on to Peter’s shoulder. Slinging his arm around Jason, Peter mirrored his actions. He squeezed Jason’s shoulder.  
“We’ll be fine,” Jason mumbled.  
“Yeah,” Peter returned. Both of them looked at the skylight. The rain stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please vote and comment if you want!


End file.
